


Two red stars

by Slipperyl3oy (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blood Magic, Dragon Riders, F/F, F/M, Historical Fantasy, Kings & Queens, Miscarriage, Politics, Pregnancy, Religion, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Slipperyl3oy
Summary: She had seen him in her dreams for years, her golden man, her dragon king, her shining knight.She had seen him in her dreams for years, on the back of an ivory dragon, sitting upon the Iron Throne, his golden hand spreading fire everywhere it touched.She had seen him in her dreams for years, and now,here he was.An Arcana fic set in the A Song of Ice and Fire universe. Lucio is King Lucerys, Valerius is the Hand of the King, Asra is a bastard contender for the Iron Throne, and Muriel is a Dothraki Khal. There are a great many fan apprentices running around, too. This AU belongs toStarryskylullabyon Tumblr, and I am privileged to write for it ♡ Considering the fact that this is an ASOIAF AU, do tread carefully! Tags will be updated as they become relevant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't really follow a linear timeline, but I'll do my best to let you guys know around what part of the story each drabble is set!

She had been having the dreams for as long as she could remember.

Her golden man shimmered in the dancing light of the fires he had sent blazing out across the fields, his cape caught in the wind, his crown gleaming. She couldn't see his face, she never could, but her heart swelled at the sight of him. 

She had seen him for years, and now, _here he was._

He sat high above the court, poised on the Iron Throne like the dragon that he was, his golden gauntlets catching firelight, his eyes like chips of pale ice. He was looking down his nose at her, his head tipped just the slightest bit, one sharp brow arched in a sort of bored curiosity.

Aarushi drew in a breath, her scarred hands twitching nervously at her sides when the Hand of the King announced her: "The red priestess, Aarushi."

From his perch upon the throne, King Lucerys said, "There is no red temple in King's Landing." His lip was curled in a sneer, his voice cold, his eyes disdainful. Aarushi shivered. She had dreamed of having those eyes on her for years. "You're a long way from home, priestess."

It took a moment for Aarushi to find her voice. Clearing her throat, she announced, in as steady a voice as she could manage, "I've come to help you, your grace." 

A murmur went through the court, and the king's brows drew together. At the foot of the throne, the queen looked nervous, her sapphiric eyes lowered. The Hand of the King looked more annoyed than anything else, his full lips pursed, arms crossed over his chest. Aarushi paid them no mind. "You're _a child_ ," Lucerys said. His voice echoed against the stone walls of the throne room, majestic and deep, a dragon's roar lurking just beneath the surface. "What could _a child_ possibly have to offer a king?"

" _Salvation_." 

The murmur of the court rose to a dull roar, outraged and barely contained. Rudra, her guard, moved to step closer, but she held up one hand to keep him still. Though he hesitated, he held steady.

Lucerys, unlike most of the court, seemed more amused than outraged. "Salvation from what?" he asked. 

"Salvation from yourself, first and foremost." This, it seemed, didn't amuse him, his lazy grin faltering. Aarushi didn't take it back; It was the truth. "I'm here to save you from who you would become, and to help you become the man that you need to be."

The chill was back in his voice when he said, "I am who I am meant to be."

Aarushi gave him a sympathetic smile. "You have no idea."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the queen, Astaeria, bite her lip. The Hand of King shook his head.

" _Impudent_." The king sounded almost impressed. To one of the white-cloaked knights at the foot of the throne, he called, "Burn her."

Aarushi had, of course, seen this coming. She had seen it before she had even left Myr. In their native language, she said to Rudra, " _Don't interfere_." She herself didn't move as the knight drew closer, grabbing a torch from the base of the dais and tossing it at her feet on the stone. Oil spilled from it as it rolled, setting a blaze racing across the floor mere inches from her feet. Though Rudra leapt clear of the flames, Aarushi did not step away.

Lifting her eyes to catch Lucerys's, she lifted one scarred hand in front of her. Whispering a spell in High Valyrian, she called the flames into her hand, gathering of their own accord like a bouquet of red and orange flowers. They danced there for a moment, warm as life, before she turned her palm up, curling her fingers to extinguish them. The court, she noted, had fallen silent. "I will die in flames," she said to Lucerys, who was wide-eyed upon his throne, "and on your order, but not today." 

He tipped his head, looking curious and impressed. "Oh?"

"Today," she told him, smiling to herself as the murmur returned, "we have work to do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place shortly after Aarushi/Errol's arrival in King's Landing!
> 
> Be warned, though: There's a bit of very light bloodplay in this chapter!

"You're certain you want to go through with this, my king?" Aarushi grasped hard at the handle of the little tea knife he had given her as she spoke. It had been a gift, its blade Valyrian steel, its handle one of Sunstealer's teeth. It was her most precious possession. "This is more than a little pinprick." 

"Have you ever known me to be uncertain?" Lucerys asked. His crown glinted in the firelight. 

Aarushi forced a smile. "No, your grace." Lowering her eyes so he couldn't see the darkness in them, she pressed a hand to the bare expanse of his chest and drew the tip of her blade along his skin. Goosebumbs prickled up before the blood came, and she grabbed for a pewter goblet she had placed on the mantle, pressing it to his skin, just beneath the cut, collecting every drop she could. 

In a low voice, nearly lost in the crackle of the fire, Lucerys asked, "What good is this?" 

"The blood of kings is the most potent of all blood," Aarushi said, her voice soft and reverent. "To see as clearly as I can, _I need this_." She set the knife upon the mantle, gently pressing along the sides of the wound to get as much blood from it as she could before it sealed itself closed. "Does it hurt?" she asked. 

"No." 

He wouldn't admit it if it did, she knew. Casting a quick glance up at him, Aarushi pulled the goblet away, pressing a chaste kiss to the wound, smearing her mouth in pretty red. When she moved to pull back, though, the king's golden hand grasped at the back of her neck, pulling her close kissing the blood away from her lips. 

Aarushi gasped into his mouth, the goblet forgotten in her hands, pressed uncomfortably between her chest and his. It took every ounce of concentration she could spare to keep it from spilling. 

She had wanted this, _wanted him_ since she was a child, since the Lord of Light had first blessed her with visions of him, a golden man surrounded in flames. 

She knew him now, her king was here, in the flesh. 

She knew, too, that he always got what he wanted, and very carefully, she pulled back, holding his gaze for a moment before she turned away from him. If he wanted her, he would have to prove to her that she was more than just a fling. If he wanted her, he would have to chase her. She wanted him more than anything, but she _would not_ be just another conquest. 

Taking a brief moment to steady herself when he followed, resting his golden hand at her hip, the metal of it cool through the thin fabric of her gown, Aarushi splashed the contents of the goblet into the fireplace, watching intently as the flames leapt and danced around it. 

Letting the flames blind her eyes, she let the vision take her. She was on an open field, stained red and burned black and scattered with bodies. She lay among them, her body in terrible pain, but there was Sunstealer, and on his back was Lucerys, and as long as he was alive, all would be well, she was certain. 

There was a familiar press of claws into her skin, and a familiar voice asked, "What do you see?" 

Though it took all the strength she had, Aarushi gasped, softly, " _Fire and blood_." 

Lucerys made a disgusted sound, and the prick of his claws pulled her out of the vision, blinking blearily for a moment, swaying backwards and tossing an arm back to catch herself against his chest. 

When she managed to catch her breath, she posed a question of her own: "Do you know what they say about Targaryens?" 

Lucerys curled his lip, dragging his golden fingers along her skin, and she hissed. "Every time a Targaryen is born," he recited, "the Gods flip a coin." 

"And the world holds its breath," Aarushi added. "The Queen is as sane as they come, that much is obvious." She hated admitting it. She turned, holding Lucerys's icy gaze for a moment before her eyes fell to his mouth, still smeared with his own blood. "What of you, my king?" Stepping closer, she allowed him to pull her into his arms again, shivering when he leaned in to brush his lips against hers, sticky and so, so warm. "Where has the coin landed for you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated! ♡
> 
> As always, I must mention that I go by [PlaguedCount](http://plaguedcount.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
